As 3D content, (such as games, simulations, medical imaging etc.), becomes increasingly complicated, the ability to render smoothly and maximize framerates while providing the best resolution, quality and effects becomes difficult. For example, a variety of techniques are used to increase framerates during periods when a scene is changing rapidly during a game. These techniques trade off performance against different types of quality degradation.